Just another roll of the broken record
by TwinkleOfStars
Summary: Why am I here?...Why haven't I left?...Why don't I fight back as much as I can?...Why do I allow such ludicrousness to plague my daily life?...Why am I still sane?...So many 'why's that I have lost count. Yet...I'm still here. Why?
1. Chapter 1

_**Why am I here?...**_

 _ **Why haven't I left?...**_

 _ **Why don't I fight back as much as I can?...**_

 _ **Why do I allow such ludicrousness to plague my daily life?...**_

 _ **Why am I still sane?**_

 _ **So many 'why's that I have lost count.**_

 _ **Yet...I'm still here.**_

 _ **Why?**_

~Page Break~

"Get the damn manuscript!"

"It's still not here yet!"

"Then call the fucking author!"

"I've tried, she won't pick up!"

"Oh no...I'm seeing double now...heheh..."

"Look at that Hatori has fainted~"

It's the same thing at thing at the end of each cycle. Takano is more of an ass than usual, Kisa begins to freak out from stress, Hatori becomes a zombie and faints aimlessly, Mino just smiles seemingly unfazed by the chaos. And me? Naturally, I'm getting tortured by our demon chief along the sappy authors who can't seem to get off their asses to save their lives. Working here may be a fascinating idea to some, but it can really become a broken record after awhile. A hellish one at that. I don't know how to put it into words...I'm not particularly bored...just...tired? Yes, I suppose you could say that. To clarify, it's not the normal kind of tired (though this job could possibly send to an early grave) it's more of an "I've had enough" tired.

Scratch that, I've had **_more_** than enough. This job, while it gets me by, I've grown a large resentment for it. Don't get me wrong I've made a friend in Kisa and I do hold respect for my co-workers(most of them anyway) but even so...I doubt that respect is mutual. After all, they never take me seriously when I try to straighten things out or reprimand them about procrastinating on their work. Not to mention my "boss", yes I air quoted that. While he is in charge and good at what he does, when it comes to me the word "professional" doesn't seem to be in his vocabulary. Sure when others are around he treats me like any other employee.(if that's what torture translates to then yeah) But when we're alone, no matter if it's public or my (key word: MY) apartment he'll make a pass at me regardless of any protest. I _**seriously**_ want to quit this job and go back to literature.

Yes, I realize I sound like just as much as a broken record as the others. But you know what? **I don't care**. I'm just so...tired. I honestly don't know why I put up with all of this when I could just leave! I'm an adult, it's not like they can force me into staying like I'm a teenager who doesn't want to return to school. Sigh, I think it has to do with my pride. If I quit, it'll just prove them right that I can't handle things on my own. But when things like _him_ keep popping up I can't help but think, _Screw my pride! This_ _ **isn't**_ _worth it!,_ yet I still allow it to happen. Then maybe my pride isn't the only problem. I've always been told that I'm too kind for my own good, and after all this...I can no longer deny it. Comical, right? If you know me you know just how stubborn I am.

Well, the work day has ended. Time to go home, oh joy can't wait. Hm? Why aren't I happy about this after that whole rant of hating my job? Give it some time.

 **3...**

"Oi, Onodera!"

 **2...**

"What is it, Takano-san?", I sigh. He grabs my arm and stops me from running.

"You still haven't confessed your love yet. I want answers."

 **Aaaaaand 1!**

Seriously, it's sad that I can actually time this now. And if you guessed the outcome before the countdown...Congrats! I'll mail the trophy to you as soon as possible! Now, back to the current situation. I've been trying to protest for at least twenty minutes now. But this bastard of a man isn't having it. "I don't care what you say.", Obviously!,"I'm not letting you get away ever again."

I narrow my eyes,"Yes, Takano. You've made that more than clear to me, endlessly!", I snarl at him,"But need I once again remind you, I am no ones property! And I am sure as hell not yours!", I force my arm out of his grasp and walk to my door,"Now if you'll excuse me, I am tired and wish to be left alone." My words are proven futile yet again as my keys are dropped before I could unlock anything and I'm dragged into the taller man's apartment. Damn it, why can't he leave me alone?! I never asked for this!

I struggle as he forces me onto his bed and pins me,"It's useless, Onodera. I'm not letting go.", a hostile growl left my lips and I attempt to swing at him but am stopped by a kiss. I let out a sound of anger and kick my legs aimlessly. He lets go only to start unbuttoning my shirt. "Let go, damn it!" He of course doesn't listen and before I can protest again I feel a sharp pain on my head and everything goes black.

I wake up the next morning not surprised to be completely bare and next to my assaulter. A sigh left me as I looked into my lap, I allowed it to happen again. If I really wanted to I could bash this asshole's head in, so why don't I?! Why am I so weak?! But then...this is just another roll of the broken record. This is just a normality now. Why do I even think about it anymore?

Those thoughts aside, I gather my clothes and dress myself. I make sure to get everything this time so not to come back and exit the apartment for my own, glad to see my keys exactly where I left them. I pick them up and enter my bed room. I lay down only to be interrupted by a ring. Augh, now? Really?

"Hello?", I pull it away from my ear so not to go deaf.

" **RITSU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE AN-CHAN TO WALK HOME ALONE!** "

Lovely, Mother. "Nice to hear from you too, Mom."

"Don't pick that tone with me, young man! You shouldn't treat your fiancee with such disrespect!"

I squeeze the brim of my nose. It is too damn early for this bullshit,"Mother, I don't know how many times I need to repeat myself. I have no intention of marrying her.", I stop her mid way before any other obvious retort, "Nor do I want to succeed the company. So if you have nothing to say that doesn't involve that then I don't want to speak to you."

"Wait a minute! Is this the thanks I get for raising you?! I would think I taught you better than that!"

I let out a bitter snicker, "raised me" she says. Honestly, the funniest joke I've heard in awhile. There was someone who raised me a hell of a lot better than her and trust me when I say it wasn't my father! I hear mother sigh lightly.

"I don't get what's so funny. To think I birthed such a illegitimate and ungrateful son. Well, I'll speak with you later to discuss this again. Bye."

The line went dead and I sat there in silence. I think over the last words Mother spoke to me before she hung up. I am...so tired. I can't take this much longer but I at the same time...I'm so used to it that I end up brushing it off each time it happens. Why am I here? Why haven't I left?

~Page Break~

"Alright! Nothing like a drink at noon!", Kisa exclaimed happily

"Hold on, we still have work to do. We should at least finish first!", I protest

"You hear something, Mino?", Kisa asked

"No, just your imagination again man."

Why do I even bother anymore? They won't listen. I'll just tire myself out more.

"And Onodera...", Takano spoke up

I lift my head only to see a threatening amber eyes burning into me, "Don't forget about tonight...or about what I told you." Everyone else laughed, taking it as friendly banter but any smart person would know that wasn't what he meant it as. Things like this always has me thinking the same question.

Why am I still sane?

 **And that's the first chapter. If you guys have any suggestions to make this story better I'd be happy to hear them in the reviews!~ :3 Ja ne for now!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!~ It's Twinkle with another chapter! And Darky303 thanks for the review and here you go!~ ONWARD!**

~Page Break~

After a very "productive" day at work, I drag my heavy feet towards the exit. My back was so bent over I'd put Quasimodo to shame. Honestly I could pass out here and wait for someone to find me sprawled out on the floor but I wouldn't want Mother calling me at a hospital and blowing my phone up with angry texts and voice mails. So I walk ( more like wiggle) my way over to the front doors but am met with an unfortunate outcome. I look up at the man I almost bumped into and internally cursed a thousand times. He glared at me clearly irritated at my mere presence, his cold blue eyes shimmered with hatred.

"What exactly are you doing here?", he hissed

Um, I don't know. I clearly _don't_ work here or assist fellow co-workers on a daily basis. Just like I _don't_ usually enter a _public_ book store. Calm breathes, Ritsu. Now isn't the time to educate this shitty little Sherlock. Damn, did I think that? I _really_ need a vacation. The time I spend in this place is starting to make me even more of a jaded sociopath. Where was I? Oh, yeah.

"I'm sorry, Yokozawa-san. I was just leaving. Please excuse my carelessness, have a good evening.", I bow only to be stopped by his voice.

"Are you still following Masamune around? I thought I told to stop stringing him along.", he folded his arms for good measure.

I check my imaginary watch, how many seconds? Ten! New record, people! A lot slower than the last time! Augh, I need to ease up on the internal snarky remarks. But honestly, can you blame me? I don't know how I'm able to remain so polite on the outside.

"I am not following him around, Yokozawa.", I say intentionally leaving out the honorific,"As I've reminded you endlessly the two of us being in the same apartment was a mere coincidence. If anyone is being followed it would be myself." I was firm but not disrespectful.

Yokozawa glared and took a step forward,"Don't be so full of yourself, Onodera.", he came down to eye level with me,"I'm not letting you drag him back into the darkness. If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from him."

I feel a twist of white hot anger built up in my chest. "Then why don't you tell him to quit flirting with me every damn chance he gets! I'm sick of him trying to force his way back into my life! I didn't ask to see him again after all these years!" I pant trying to calm myself a little. Yokozawa looked down at me with zero sympathy, his expression cold and distant. I run a hand through my hair and sigh. What's the point of snapping at him? It's not like he's going to listen to me or try to understand what I'm going through. No one ever does. I can only think of one person that'd be more than happy to listen to me rant...but...I don't want to burden them.

"If you hate this job so much, then you are more than welcome to quit. This company isn't fit for a pampered heir who is only going to do a half ass-ed job." He pushes pass me and stops at the door,"And I'll say it again, stay away from Masamune."

The moment I get off the elevator of the apartment Takano is standing there leaning between our doors looking quite angry. "I thought I told you not to forget, didn't I?" His amber eyes singed my skin.

My eye twitches,"I do believe you're the one who put extra work on my before I left again. And as always I never agreed to anything now good night Takano."

He pulled me by scarf and dragged me once again into his apartment. Damn it! Can I go _one_ night without being jerked around by this jackass?! He pushes me into his room and gripped my wrist. "You're mine.", he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,"I told you, you're _not_ going anywhere. I won't let that fiancee of yours or anyone else take you away." He pinned me once again. I tried to break free once again but another pain hit the back of my neck. I growled and landed right hook on him, stunning him momentarily. But he was quick to pin me again, the next swing I attempted only ended in me blacking out.

I jolt up the next morning and grip my head once I calmed down. I...allowed it...again. Why am I like this?! Why can't I bring myself to fight him at full strength? Because I'm still attached to him? Maybe...but...I don't want to be anymore. I just want to forget I ever met him. I just...want to disappear. I'm...so tired. I rush to my feet and dress before running to my door and practically slamming it open like a wild bull. My phone rang and without thinking I picked it up.

"Ritsu!", Mother yelled and I winced.

Not this again, not now. "Mother...please, can we discuss this another time?...I-I can't talk at the moment."

She didn't listen of course,"No! I've been calling and texting you for hours now! You couldn't have answered me at least _**once**_?!"

Some of my control bends,"Because I don't have **time** to talk to you during work! Nor do I want to hear anymore of your complaints-"

She cuts me off, "How **dare** you?! I am your _**mother**_! I raised you! Even if it meant devoting my time to such a illegitimate boy, I did it for our business! Yet you dare talk back to me! I will be telling your father about this and will call you later!", she calmed a little before saying,"And I want you to have a word with An-chan, bye."

The line went dead and I flopped on my bed and screamed into my pillow. Ten minute of screaming turned into an hour of low sobbing. Once I stopped, I whipped my eyes and sat up. My throat felt like acid and my ribs ached, I ran a shaky had through my hair and sighed before looking at my phone which had been laying on the floor after being thrown in a fit of rage. I contemplated for awhile but finally made up my mind. No, I made up my mind a while ago. I just never acted on it. So with that decided, I pick up the phone shakily and dial the number.

"Please pick up...please pick up...please pick up...", I chanted over and over," _ **please**_..."

The phone made a clicking sound and my heart sunk for a moment, believing it to have gone to voice mail. But then I heard the familiar warm and cheery voice answer my call. I smile a little to myself before saying,"Hey. I need to talk to you..."

~Page Break~

I walk over to Onodera's apartment and bang on the door. I haven't heard a word out of him lately. Where the hell is he?! Is he trying to hide?! No, he can't be stupid enough to try that. Right? Well, if he tries to skip out on work I'll make sure to punish him. It's almost the end of the cycle and he's just lazing about? Not for long. Anyways, I better head out myself. It'll look bad if I'm late.

~Page Break~

 **Waaaah! Sorry it's so short I'll try to make it longer next time! Anyways!~ Who could Ritsu be calling? Hm?~ Find out next time!~ Ja!~ XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!~ Twinkle here with another chapter! :3 And jandixjunpyo thanks for the review and LOL nice dialogue. XD As for who's on the other side of the phone...you'll have to wait and see! :P**

~Page Break~

"You're late, Onodera!", I yell completely pissed off. Damn it, what the hell is he thinking?! We're about to enter another hell week and he shows up late?! I really should punch him for this! I roll my eyes as he bows and apologizes multiple times. Jeez, does Onodera have any other word in his vocabulary other than "sorry"? Probably not. After a marathon of apologies I just sigh and stop him.

"Forget it, get your ass to your desk. We don't have time to be whining.", after I said that he rushed to his place beside Kisa and got to work immediately. I catch a glance at him, taking in his light brown hair and green eyes, before returning to my own desk. I see him smile at Kisa and watched as they looked over each other's work. I glare, feeling jealousy take over my face. He's knows better than to talk to others while I'm watching, he's lucky it's work related or else I'd be pulling him aside at this very second. I thought I saw him glance over at me briefly but it could just my imagination.

Well, anyways...I've got work to do. No use focusing on that now. I sit down, only to feel a pair of eyes on me. For some reason my blood felt cold and I could feel my hands shaking. I look up but everyone is just minding their own business and either working on manuscripts or talking on the phone. I go back to my own work but still feel a bit shaky, that feeling isn't going away at all. I clear my throat and try to brush it off. Work, focus on work.

Okay today was shit. Not that I'm surprised but the bitching from the authors, while a normality, is still frustrating as hell. But it's not like I don't have a stress reliever. And it happens to not be sitting too far away from me. I watch as Onodera gets up from his seat, he gathers his belongings along with some extra manuscripts and heads towards the elevator. Kisa had already gone home, Mino had run off to who knows where, Hatori had taken off to have a "talk" (aka violent beating) with Yoshigawa Chiharu to get them to work harder and bid me goodnight. Yokozawa is probably waiting for me at the front entrance but I can avoid him if need be. The only person I want is Onodera.

Said brunette was just entering the elevator and I just barely made it inside. He looked at me, clearly not pleased at my presence but said nothing. A pregnant silence fell between us before I decided to break the ice,"So, where were you this morning? You didn't answer any of my calls or texts and I wasn't getting a response from your door either." Might as well ask him. For all I know he could try to be avoiding me again or possibly be trying to move out. Like hell I'll allow that, I told him from the moment I figured out who he was, I'll _make_ him fall in love with me again. I don't care if I have to track him down if he tries to leave! He's NOT getting away this time!...Not...after so long. No way! Wait, why is he so quiet? It's been like two minutes since I've asked him. His voice makes me jump a little because of how suddenly he spoke.

"What exactly do you mean, Takano-san?", His voice was unusually cheery and filled with a out of character like sweet tone. Okay, odd. Any other day he would've snapped at me and told me to fuck off. Still, acting cutesy isn't going to stop me from getting answers.

"You know what I mean! You were late for work and more importantly...", I pause, folding my arms,"I wanted to make sure you weren't going off with anyone. You realize what that means, right?" I narrow my eyes as an odd smile spreads across his lips.

"Of course, I couldn't possibly forget. You've brought up this topic more times than anyone could possibly count. In fact, I doubt there is any math there at all at this point.", The last part was a bit echoed as he got off at the first floor. I followed closely behind so not to lose him, it's very likely he'll try to be slick and run. But strangely he walked at a regular pace, seemingly unfazed by the fact we were alone. Another odd thing, it wasn't like him to be calm when we weren't surrounded by others to see us. He'd usually use numbers to his advantage (though it rarely worked) to avoid me making another pass at him. But it was just us here...what gives?

"Oh! Good evening, Yokozawa-san!", He says cheerfully. I look up and sure enough the wild horse of Marukawa was standing there, waiting for me no doubt. The man glared at Onodera, not at all pleased with his greeting.

"Since when do I take greetings from you of all people?", he hissed attempting to scare him off.

That resulted in a much more normal reaction out of Onodera. He bowed,"H-Hai, g-gomenasai. I just wanted to pay my respects before I left.", Yup! Much better-"Is that so wrong, Yokozawa-san?~" Uhh...scratch that! And did he just _purr_ his name?! Weird! Yokozawa doesn't seem too pleased about that either, seeing as how a vein was now very much visible on his forehead. He steps forward and gets in his face.

"Are you mocking me, Onodera?!"

Onodera doesn't back up but instead gets closer,"N-No, no! I was trying to be polite, honest!"

Okay, now he's a coward again? Bipolar much? I watch as Yokozawa backs off and 'hmp's before walking in my direction,"Don't get ahead of yourself, newbie. You'll regret it.", he turns to me,"Masamune, let's go. I brought some things."

I sigh,"I already told ya, I can't tonight."

He narrows his gaze,"Then when?"

"Whenever I say.", I walk off,"Let's go, Onodera." I only have an interest in you. Besides, Yokozawa is really getting under my skin. I stop when I noticed he wasn't following. I look behind myself only to see air. The hell?!

"Looking for me?~", I jump backwards to see said brunette's emerald eyes twinkling in amusement. How did he get over there?! Before I can ask him he turns towards the exit.

"I'll certainly take that advice, Yokozawa-san.", he turns his head to look him in the eye,"After all, I've only recently started working here. Please excuse my rudeness, good night."

That feeling from this morning came back to me as he said his last words. My throat felt dry and a beat of sweat flowed down my chin, I could barely move but managed somehow. What is going on? What is this feeling?

~Page Break~

Well regardless of what that feeling is it won't stop me from getting what I want! Me and Onodera stand at our respective doors butting heads again. I grab his arm and drag him into my apartment and shut the door. I pin him against the wall and he glares at me. "Let go!"

I glare back,"No way! You aren't going to that fiancee of yours!"

"Who says I was?! And anyways it's none of your business who I see!"

"Like hell it's not! You're mine!",To prove a point I try to drag him to the bedroom. Today was stressful, I wanted some sort of relief and to hold what's rightfully mine! And I'll be damned if- my line of thought was cut off as Onodera shoved me to the floor with surprising strength.

"No means no! Get it through your thick skull! Good bye!", He slams the door behind him leaving me in utter shock. Did that just happen?!

~Page Break~

Today was the last day of work for the week, so it looks like I'll be getting off soon. Takano seems to have backed off a little since last night. Good. But I know it can't last forever, soon he'll be back to demanding his way back into my life. Mother has been on me even more than normal with the marriage proposal and with inheriting the company. It looks like my co-workers Kisa, Hatori-san, and Mino-san are teasing me making jokes about how fired up I am. Not to mention Yokozawa, every time he walks pass me he glares and sucks his teeth.

I see, so that's how it is.

"Hey, Rittie."

I turn to Kisa smiling,"Yes, what is it?"

He blinks, obviously surprised by my gentle answer,"You seem really chipper lately. Did something happen?"

It didn't take me long to come to a believable answer. I smiled sweetly, shutting my eyes briefly. "No, I'm just thinking about doing my job well. It's difficult but I want to be able to tackle this new experience. And hopefully be able to keep my laundry straight." I scratch the back of my head sheepishly, awaiting the predicted answer. I see Takano flinch from the corner of my eye and had to resist the urge to laugh.

"My, my. Still having those useless thoughts. Youth must be bliss.", Mino cut in.

Kisa and Hatori nodded, agreeing with him. There it is, the looks of pity as expected.

Alright, seems like this could be fun.~

 **Oooookaay. Is it just me or is Ritsu acting a bit...weird? Well, guess we'll just have to wait to see why! Ja!~ XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~ It is me Twinkle!~ I am back with the fourth chapter! Special shout out to Sasuke-is-Badass, they really gave me quite the boost to write this chapter. XD Not gonna promise this one is better than the previous ones but it's a boost none the less.**

 **Sasuke-is-Badass; Yeah, Ritsu's mother is a bitch. Never liked her in the anime, always pushing poor Rit-chan around. And yes, who could POSSIBLY be behind the other line of Ritsu's phone? Hmm?~ As for Ritsu's personality shifting...read and find out! XD Enjoy!~**

~Page Break~

It's been quite an interesting week for me. From what I can tell Takano has been rather distant, to say the least. It may be due to the stress of hell week or the shock I gave him a couple of nights prior. He still attempts to "speak" to me one-on-one whenever the chance presents itself but there is a bit of caution in the way he does it now. Still, I doubt he's smart enough to remain this way. Soon he'll be back to forcing himself onto me without hesitation. As for the others, Kisa and Mino seem to still poke fun at me whenever they can. None of them heed my warnings no matter how many times I shout them. Hatori just remains silent. Yokozawa, well, every time he sees me he gives me a lecture about "stringing Takano along".

This "wild horse" is probably just using this as an excuse for his jealously. Takano is always paying so much attention to me that he believes it'd be appropriate to threaten me in an attempt on driving me away. He believes that if he installs fear in me that I'll eventually be "removed from the picture" and Takano will come crawling back to him. I cover my mouth with my hand to prevent myself from bursting into laughter in the middle of my work place. The others might take it as me finally losing my sanity from the hellish stage in the cycle, but I still prefer not to draw attention myself. I resist the little bubbles of laughter threatening to leave my throat, how _**adorable**_. Takano is a stubborn man, in fact I'm sure if he was tied up and put in front of a missile and asked to surrender he'd still refuse. He's the type of person that, if he has something, he won't ever intend to let it go. Even if it means having to control it's every movement. He's possessive, and possessive people _**don't**_ let go of something just because someone else is so desperate to _**be**_ that possession. ...I should know.~

But much like Takano, Yokozawa is stubborn not to mention prideful. Yokozawa is the type to expect to get what he wants, expects to be in control of his own situation and especially other's. So when this doesn't happen, no matter what he tries or who he attempts to intimidate, he breaks. The man may behave like a head strong, no-nonsense individual. But when it comes down to it he's as fragile as glass.~ Now glass may appear to be intact and stable but all it takes is one hit and it'll shatter all together. I believe that describes the both of them quite well, do you not agree? Hmm, then there is the issue of-

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Oh! Speak of the devil!~ Sigh. I'm so tired of hearing this hag's voice. Might as well pick it up though, I've been doing it so far. "Hello, Mother.", yes maybe trying to be polite is futile but I'd rather not waste precious oxygen yelling. Though I'll admit speaking with her is a worse waste of oxygen.

"Oh, attempting to gloss over our last conversation are we?", Typical, "Don't think I've forgotten how rudely you treated me during our last talk, young man."

Hmm, so standing up for myself is rude huh? Good to know. Next time I walk alone at night I'll just lay on the ground and let a local mugger kick and/or rob me. You haven't changed one bit, have you hag? I smile, and muster a honey sweet voice. "I'm sorry, mother. I've just been stressed out with work lately. Do you think we can discuss this another time?" Out of the question.

"No.", See?,"You need a proper wife, Ritsu! I've said this time and time again. I even had the courtesy to ask if you had someone else you are in love with and you told me you didn't! Why must you be so defiant!"

I am able to keep calm despite the situation. My smile widens. "Mother can I ask you something?", she stops shouting momentarily to hear me,"What do you think you gain by doing this?"

I hear her suck her teeth,"What are you talking about?"

I simply chuckle. "I mean it's not like I'll give in just because you ask me. Every time you call me I give the same answer to the same questions. Are you not tired of it all? I imagine someone of your age is quite stressed from repeating themselves."

"Now wait a minute-"

"Now, now.~ No need to get defensive, mother. Forgive me for saying so but I have no intention of pursuing this cycle any longer.", I pause, my next words came out in a rather depressive tone,"I'm tired of being treated like a lifeless puppet, please never call me about any of this ever again."

"Ritsu!-"

Another smile spread across my lips," Send father the same message, if you would be so kind. Ja!~"

"Don't you dare hang up on me-"

 _Click._

I close my phone and sit down on the couch. I've been home for a while now, and wanted to rest. I wonder, have I just made things worse? Well she tries to call me again I can just ignore her. However, it's likely she'll get Father involved and if so I'll definitely have a chat with him. And I think I know just what to do. I smirk to myself but stop when there is a knock at the door. There is only one person that would disturb me at this hour. I walk to the door and open it but I don't unlock it.

"Why the hell is this locked? Let me in, Onodera.", Who could've guessed? Oh, yeah! I did! *claps* Go me!

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, Takano-san?", I smile sweetly,"You do realize what time it is, do you not?" Of course he does, he just doesn't care. He glares at me.

"I've been texting you since we got off work. You haven't answered any of them."

Hmm, I wonder why. It could be because I don't want anything to do with you or your twisted logic. But I suppose you're just too stupid to figure that out, aren't you? "Well, I don't want to _make_ time to answer them. Besides I'm pretty sure most of them work related. Am I right?", I hiss, "It's late and I'd rather be in bed- alone mind you- instead of having a pointless argument. Now, good night." I intentionally begin to shut the door slowly to see how he reacts. Though I know it's not needed, people like him are very predictable, I wanna see how well I can play this out.

Unsurprisingly, he stopped me before I could close the door. "I'm not finished with you.", Takano tries to force his head in. I resist the sweet urge to slam him in it and crush his skull until it shatters and leaves a trail of blood with the lifeless harasser on the cold floor. Instead, I simply push back with a sour expression in an attempt to hide my amusement.

"Go away, Takano!", I growl at him. I let my hand slip on the lock, which gave Takano the chance to enter fully. I shot a glare at him, "How long do you intend to pursue me like this?!"

"Until you admit that you love me!"

 _ **Grrr.**_ "Are you planning to continue this until we're both old and gray?! Will you follow me for that long just to get what you want?!" Let me guess.

"Anything it takes to get you to admit it! I told you, I'll _make_ you fall in love with me again!"

I clench my fist,"I...will _**never**_ fall in love with a person like you! I'm done playing your little game! In fact, I **hate** you!-" I felt something whack me across the face. It was Takano. It took me a while to register what happened because of how weak it was. But, yeah, he definitely slapped me. Why did I let it happen? Well, it'd be boring if I did.

I hold my cheek and remained silent for a good amount of time. I slowly look up at Takano, who didn't have an ounce of guilt in his expression. He grabs me by the collar so that we wouldn't brake eye contact. I half expect him to force a kiss on me, but judging by his actions that's not what he's going for at the moment. Takano confirmed it by letting out a an angry growl.

" **You're mine.** ", he sneers," No matter what you say or how many times you deny it. I **won't** let you get away again."

I'd laugh if there wasn't a particular part of me he was holding so tightly. "You're wrinkling my sweater.", I say challenging him. ,"Let go of me Takano."

He tries to drop me harshly but I catch myself with ease. He then pushes me against the wall,"I'm not going anywhere...and neither are you."

Like I said before, Takano is a stubborn man. The fact Yokozawa actually believes he can sway this man into crawling back to him is just comical. Someone who spent ten years obsessing over one man isn't a person you can control. That's why...it'll be even more fun after I see him shatter. Just like the fragile glass he is. I see the raven in question loosen his grip shakily, my eye peer up to see him looking slightly frightened. I feign irritation,"What? I thought you were going to teach me a lesson Takano-san. What's that look for?"

He doesn't answer but tries to retain his usual blank expression. Too late...I caught you slipping.~ Pushing him off me fully, I smile and gesture towards the door. "If you don't have the gut to do it, I believe it's time for you to leave." Takano seems to snap of his daze and glares at me once more. He slams his fist near my face as if threatening to hit me again.

"What makes you think I'll leave just like that?"

Augh, this _is_ tiring. " **Leave.** ", I say seriously. Takano is taken aback by my tone and averts his gaze, he makes a 'tch' sound. He slams the wall beside me once more before storming out.

"This isn't over, Onodera. I'll leave for now but expect a shit load of manuscripts tomorrow." He slams the door for good measure. Well, that was irritating to say the least. And how long has this been going on? Months? Unbelievable. But still, I know why and that's something. It doesn't make me feel any less tired of it.

~Page Break~

"GAH!", the black coffee I had just bought out the machine nearly dropped out of my hands from shock. I hold my thumping heart in an attempt to calm it, meanwhile the person who startled me looked at me with a slightly amused but apologetic smile. I let out a calming sigh, "Don't do that, Rittie. I nearly died of a heart attack."

He bows for a moment then scratches the back of his head sheepishly,"Gomen, Kisa-san. I didn't mean to scare you like that." He makes a face that resembles a child that had done something bad but desperately wants to make up for.

I smile in return. I can't stay mad at him, blame it on my soft spot for cute faces. Though one day I'm sure that'll be the death of me. "It's alright, no big deal really. Just next time, make some sound when you stand next to someone."

He chuckles,"I'll remember that."

With that I walk over to the elevator, only to hear Ricchan's voice call out to me again. He get on the elevator just in time. A minute of silence passed before he spoke again,"Kisa-san, mind if I ask you something?"

I blink,"No, not at all."

"What's your personal opinion on me?"

Okay, that was unexpected. "What do you mean?"

He averts his gaze slightly,"Well, I know I can be really over enthusiastic about a lot of things. Like that time I just decided to run out and help Mutou-sensei when her and her co-workers had the flu.", he pauses,"That was a reckless move and I knew it. But aside from that, I really can't seem to get anyone to take me seriously."

I feel a bit guilty now. I've only been poking fun at him to be playful, it wasn't my intention to actually hurt his feelings. This is odd though, usually he wouldn't care about what others thought of him so why is he asking now? "I think you're a very passionate person.", I start,"You go with what you're heart tells you and you don't over think things. Honestly, I admire your enthusiasm. I don't have the same boldness you do nor am I nearly as kind. Ah, sorry for being so cheesy." I laugh a bit nervously.

Ricchan slowly smiles at me, seemingly satisfied with my answer. "Arigato, Kisa-san. But I have to disagree.", Huh?, "You're a very kind person." He said it so sweetly my face practically exploded.

He gasped, looking a bit worried. "Kisa-san, do you have a fever?!"

I stammer incoherently,"N-n-n-no! I-I-I'm f-fine! Hahaha!" Damn that cute face of yours Ricchan, one day I really am gonna drop dead! It's a miracle of how long I've lasted with Yukina.

~Page Break~

I look up to see Kisa and Onodera walk in together smiling and chatting. I narrow my eyes, watching them closely as they sat down. Onodera immediately notices the work I lay-ed out for him but doesn't complain. That's right, you won't be taking any short cuts this time. I'll make sure you won't even think of avoiding me. He tried acting all tough last night but we both know he doesn't have the balls to do anything. Onodera is just a shattered glass.

 _ **But I'll have to break him more until he never resists again.**_

~Page Break~

 **Augh, the more I re-watch Sekai Ichi the less I like Takano. -_- He really is an ass, and from that ending it looks like he's becoming even more so. Anyways, sorry if this chapter is a bit terrible guys. I was tired and have been typing til two nineteen in the morning. Yet it still sucks. But! I hope you enjoyed reading anyway!~ Sasuke-is-Badass and everyone else please tell me what you think in the reviews!~ Ja!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all you people!~ I have returned, sorry for any delay!**

 **iCandyfloss; Glad you like Ritsu's snappy remarks. XD Yeah, I honestly think he's too nice in the anime and needs to be WAY more aggressive, those two slaps he gave Takano simply ISN'T enough. But as for the blackout scenes, Takano keeps brutally knocking him out so he can't resist.**

 **Sasuke-Is- Badass; Yeah, Ritsu is rather...frightening in this story to say the least. But why is that? Hmm?~ Ooooo, mystery!~ XD Yes Shouta and Ristu are the cutest. X3 I actually kinda ship them, but don't worry for this fic he stays with Kou. XD And yeah, Takano is indeed a douche. -_- Not just here, but in the anime too. I'd enjoy the Ritsu x Masamune ship more if he wasn't so damn forceful.**

 **But anyways~ That's enough blabbering!~ FANFIC TIME!~**

~Page Break~

It's been two days since my last argument with Takano, however this doesn't mean I've been left alone. He has been attempting to drag me around as usual. I'd explain more but I'm positive you get the drill by now. I truly want to end this as soon as possible, it's been going on for far too long. But then again, that sucks all the fun out of it. If I am to shatter him, I need to know what makes him tick. Hmm...I think I've already figured that out. It wasn't very hard. Ah, how boring. Would've been alot more fun if Takano was a little more complex and challenging but in the end he amounts to the same exact level most other humans do. He wants something, and will try to get it no matter what kind of logic suggests to do otherwise. He believes he deserves it, when he clearly doesn't. He is greedy, and he'll say or do anything to justify that greed no matter what evidence is held against him.

I look up at the night sky, admiring the deep darkness that covers the entire atmosphere. I smile giddily to myself, I've always liked the night time much better than during the day. It doesn't ever hide it's true colors when it's like this, it shows truth and a much more ideal beauty than light could ever bring. I chuckle at the thought. I've read too much Edgar Allan Poe as a child, it would seem. Though, it wasn't as if I could help it. Mother wasn't a real mother...just thinking of the hag makes me scowl, the look lingers for a second but I quickly giggled again which frightened some others who passed me due to my lightning fast shifts in mood. I can't help but think about what a pathetic existence Takano Masamune truly leads, pursuing a man that will never love him back even if hell froze over. Attempting shatter said man so he can have someone that's even more broken than him, how sad.~ Praying on the weak doesn't make you strong, if anything it makes you even more of a hopeless little coward.~ But I suppose I'm no better, after all I'm hunting you as well. I must not forget that desperate friend of yours either.

Another scowl graces my lips, all he's trying to do is make me miserable so I'll run away. I chuckle once more, well jokes on him. I'm not going anywhere until I settle this issue. Hmm, I wonder what I should do with the rest. I already have a little _**chat**_ to pick with the hag and the old bastard, and I know exactly what I'm going to do with them. But there's Kisa Shouta, I believe I can maybe forgive him since he seemed apologetic but I won't let him off so easy. Hatori Yoshiyuki...he seems the least harmful, but it's easy to tell he's cut from the same cloth as Takano Masamune. Though he does stand up for me from time to time. Then there is Mino Kanade, he does tease me rather often like the others but...I don't know if it was enough to cause me the pain I'm in now. So I guess I'll have to decide what to do with him later on.

An-chan, like Takano, is also a major cause in my stress. I haven't heard much of her lately but I'm positive it won't stay like that for long. "Ricchan!", Ah just when I think of her she just _**has**_ to show up. Do you think the universe is doing this on purpose? I do. I smile gently at the woman standing above me from where I sat on a single bench. An-chan's hazel eyes shimmered with anger and sadness.

"An-chan, nice to see you again. How have you been?"

She sucks her teeth, "Don't give me that! I was calling and texting you all day and you haven't even let me hear your voice once!"

I check my phone even though I know it's filled with at least fifty voice mails and fifty more texts. I knew who was pestering me all day but didn't bother, since I knew she would continue regardless. I contorted my face to look guilty, "Oh, wow! Sorry, An-chan! I must have been at work at the time. But", I pause as she began to look even angrier,"don't you think calling and texting someone quite literally a hundred times is a bit unreasonable?" Of course she doesn't.

"Of course not!", Talk about predictable., "I wanted to see you, Ricchan! Plus...you still haven't accepted me as your fiancee." She began tearing up.

I watch her sob momentarily before smiling widely,"And you still believe that's going to happen?"

She looks at me confused, her tears soaking her pale cheeks. "Of course you do, that's the sad part.", I say sweetly,"Despite the countless times I've rejected you, you persist. Just pestering someone isn't going to make them love you, it'll only push them further away. To think you could be so much like that gorilla faced pervert that some would excuse for an editor-in-chief."

An's face went from looking sad to becoming enraged,"H-How dare you! I-"

I cut her off by standing and gently cupping her face, causing her cheeks to turn red. "You know, you're a very beautiful woman An-chan.", her face became even more red at my words,"But looks are very deceiving, you're actually a very cruel person."

"W-What?"

My voice became cold and hollow as I spoke my next sentence,"You never once stopped to consider what I wanted, you only think about your own happiness. You know how stressed out I am from work and family matters, but you just don't care. All because you are selfish and cruel, saying you love me but have done nothing to show it. You are just like him. Now, tell me my dear An-chan. ...Why should I ever think of marrying someone like you?"

She looked too shocked by what she heard to say anything back. Her once bright hazel eyes were now darkened and looked a bit traumatized. I giggle childishly and she winced when I brushed away her tears. I patted her head and ruffled her hair affectionately before walking past her to head where the closest train station was. " _Y-You're..._ the one who is cruel, Ricchan."

I stop in my tracks but don't turn around. "We've been together since we were kids. A-And I really thought that if I bettered myself you would finally open those stupid eyes of yours and fall for me!", I heard her turn towards me, "But no! All you did was ignore me and disregard my feelings! You should feel grateful! I'm too good for you but I love you anyway, you insensitive prick! How dare you say those horrible things to me!"

I held in my laughter, wow it is simply amazing how much she has turned into the old hag. "It's been so long since I've seen you, An-chan. I admit it, I sort of missed you. Though I regret feeling that way now, knowing just how similar you two have become." I turn my head slightly with a grin. An looked at me still angry but now looked a little confused.

"Ricchan...", Her voice changed back to normal,"you aren't making any sense. We just saw each other a week ago."

I purse my lips in thought,"Did we now? I don't seem to recall that."

An-chan hissed,"Don't play dumb!"

I laughed,"So sorry. Must have slipped my mind. Well, it's been a pleasure being ridiculed again. Bye bye!~", I wave as I dashed off, ignoring her as she called my name. I run down the stairs of the nearest station, lucky for me I was just in time for the next train and got on. I saw An-chan in the distance trying to catch up to me. I smiled and waved at her through the window as the train took off. She stomped her foot in frustration then turned to leave once again.

Well, no doubt she's going to whine to mother about this. But at least I got rid of her and managed to get into her head. I take a seat and think about my destination. It won't be very pleasant running into Takano again but it's unavoidable for now.

~Page Break~

I stand between our two apartment doors tapping my foot. Onodera hasn't come back since work ended. Where the hell is he?! I sigh, might as well go back inside. I can always kick his ass tomorrow. I didn't even hear the elevator open as I opened my door. "Good evening.", familiar voice said.

"Good evening.", I retaliate monotonously.

It took me a couple seconds to realize who I spoke to but once I did I whipped around in anger. But before I could grab him, Onodera had closed and locked his door. I began my fists against peep hole,"Damn it, Onodera! Open up!"

No response. I suck my teeth and kick the door once before going back to my apartment, go ahead and try to hide from me you little shit. This isn't over, once you come out of there I'll be in control again. You won't even dare to disobey me when I'm through with you. Count on it, _**Oda**_. I haven't given up on you and I never will!

~Page Break~

I look through the peep hole to see that Takano had given up. I smirk, that was quick. I was positive he'd try to kick down my door all night. Guess not. I know this much though, my frustrations are far from over. Yokozawa will undoubtedly attack me again, I have Mother and An-chan to look forward to plus my Dad, not to mention my slacking co-workers. Such a broken record, it's actually kind of funny. But...

 _ **Let's see if I can change the rhythm...even if it's just a single note.**_

~Page Break~

 **Man, I suck. -_- But I don't like keeping others waiting for too long so I updated anyway. But~ Wadda guys think of this chappie?~ :D Was it good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews and I'll see you next time! Ja!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, um...I did not think I'd be back again so soon but here I am! XD Anyways!~**

 **Sasuke-Is-Badass; Hey, nice to hear from you again. :D Hmm, you find Ritsu terrifying here? Interesting.~ There's a reason behind it BUT...no spoilers for you~ :P Yeah, everyone is such an asshole to Ritsu especially Takano. -_- And LOL "Run, Ritsu, Run! DX" I think you'll find it is quite the other way around, dearie!~ Why? No~ Spoilers~ *zips lips***

 **Alright enough fan taunting, writing time!~**

~Page Break~

How long have I been staying there now? I don't even remember. All I know is I needed to get away from all the chaos that plagued my daily life. I lay down on the two person bed tossing and turning. Augh, looks like I won't be getting any sleep again today. So instead, I just look up at the ceiling. How did I ever let it come to this? I am a grown man, I should be able to handle these things on my own. Yet here I am, sulking and refusing to get up to face the world that is just waiting for me to step outside again so it can greet me with more cruelty. I wipe some sweat from my forehead and look to the side table below me when I heard something playing. I blink at the mini radio, guess I left it on again. I considered turning it off but the song that played seemed awfully familiar. It was in english, but considering I spent a while in England it wasn't hard to make out the words.

 _ **I want my innocence back**_

 _ **And if you can't give it to me**_

 _ **I will cut you down**_

 _ **And I will run you through**_

My chest twisted at the lyrics they reminded me of my current situation and the desire I had to be stronger. I wanted to turn it off but I couldn't, it was...too similar to how I feeling. I choke on my dry throat as it continued.

 _ **With the dagger you sharpened**_

 _ **On my body and soul**_

Takano never stopped abusing me and he took advantage of my affection all those years ago.

 _ **Before you slit me in two**_

 _ **And then devoured me whole**_

I was serious back then, you know. But you only used me for sexual release.

 _ **I want my innocence back**_

I can never return to being such an optimistic person because of you.

 _ **I want my innocence back**_

I wasn't exactly happy, but at least I had my innocence.

 _ **I want innocence back**_

I might have never developed such a twisted personality if we have never met, even with my parents weighing me down.

 _ **I want my innocence back**_

 _ **I want my innocence back**_

 _ **I want my innocence back**_

 _ **I want my innocence back**_

 _ **And if you can't pacify me**_

 _ **I will break your bones**_

 _ **You think I'm bluffing just try me**_

I gripped my head, trying to block out the words playing. This is too much, everything seemed to be rubbing my misery in my face.

 _ **I will never forget**_

 _ **The words you used to ensnare me**_

He kept telling me I was his, _I'm not_.

 _ **Till my dying day**_

 _ **You'll suffer for this I swear**_

Why am I still here? Why do I always feel so helpless? I...I want...

 _ **I want my innocence back**_

 _ **I want my innocence back**_

 _ **I want my innocence back**_

 _ **I want my innocence ba-**_

" **SHUT UP!** ", I turn off the radio roughly, almost damaging the tiny button on it. I pant, sweat dripping all over my face. Calm down, calm down. After a long breath, I stood (though a bit off balance) and began to change into outside clothes. I've been curled up like this for awhile now, the least I could do is try to help out, despite the sweet protests I'll receive. When I left the front door, the sun was already setting. Sigh. Well, like I said I've been lying there day in and day out. Putting those thoughts aside, I make my way to the convenience store. I check the list as I walked down the aisle, skimming the products. The words on the small sheet of paper appear blurry, due to either lack of sleep or stress I don't know.

I hope I don't end up needing glasses, it's bad enough I've lost a significant amount of weight but now my eyes are failing me. Lovely. I rub my lids, glad when they adjusted to the brightly lit store. I grip my head once again, damn my skull is killing me. Let me just get what I need and leave, I'd rather not faint in a public place. After getting everything and paying, I trudge out the automatic doors. My vision blurred for a second and that's all it took for me to bump into someone. I mutter an apology but felt my blood ran cold when I realize who I bumped into. The man before me glared, clearly not pleased in the slightest.

"So this is where you were, Onodera. I missed you after work.", Takano spoke venomously,"I thought I told you to come over tonight."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, I just stared at the ground. I could just feel how empty my eyes are. He's the last person I wanted to see right now. Before I could do anything else I felt a hand grip my neck. I gasped, breathing for air as my groceries slipped from my grasp. "I warned you, didn't I? If you keep avoiding me I'll _force_ you to come back to me."

"I...*cough*...never belonged...*cough*...to you. Just fuck off already! Why do you have to put me through this?! Please just go away!", I managed to get out of his grip. I wobbled a bit but caught myself. This was in vain, however, when I was suddenly pinned to the concrete. Takano gripped my hair and forced my head back, kissing me roughly. I could taste my own blood as we parted. His hands ripped through my coat. Is he going to do this in the middle of the side walk?! I have to fight back...but...what's the point? I-I'm just so tired. I should just give up...But, then what about them? They've done so much for me. Whatever, I'm just a burden anyway.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!", A foreign voice yelled in our direction. I looked up to see some tall brown haired man with piercings. He was a complete stranger so it surprised me that he bothered to interfere. He honestly looked like a prince right out of a shoujo manga. He stormed over to us and grabbed Takano off of me. Unfortunately, Takano was fast and disappeared. The stranger called out for him but it was too late. He walked towards me and picked up my bags,"Here. These are yours, right?"

I just stared ahead, eyes blank and empty. He looked at me worriedly, and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay? Ah, you're bleeding!" He whipped out a cloth but I stood before he could tend to my wounds.

"Thank you...", my voice was robotic,"I'll be going now..."

"Hey, wait!"

I already turned the corner and started running. I just wanted to be back in that room, where none of the chaos could get me at least for now. I hate Takano! I hate my life! I hate everything! I wish the world would just go away!

~Page Break~

I watched sadly as he ran away, his tears visible on his cheeks. Damn, I shouldn't have let that asshole get away so easily. That poor guy. His eyes looked so...lifeless. And judging by how he acted this wasn't the first time he got hurt by that man. Man, people like him piss me off! They think they can do whatever they want because they're bigger! Well, I better get home. It's late. I just hope the little guy is okay.

~Page Break~

My, my.~ Would you look at all this _**blood**_ _._ It looks like the neck is practically broken, and these red marks look like they won't go away anytime soon. I go over to the kitchen and poured a glass of water and opened a pill bottle that was labled "anti-depressants". I shook it until a pair fell onto my palm. I made my way to the couch in the living room and sat down.

This ends _**now**_.

I look to my left and back again before smirking.

 _ **It's time I change the rhythm...**_

 __~Page Break~

 **Aaaaaand CLIFFY!~ Muhuhahahaaha!~ XD Btw, Disclaimer; Song belongs to the beautiful Emilie Autumn!~ If you guys haven't heard her check her out, she's awesome! :D Anyways, review! Ja!~**


End file.
